Dragons of Buisiness
by Director Cage
Summary: Tony Stark, 36 Years old Multibilionare and a Genius.. But seems his luck left him, in Iraq after firign Yeryho rockets for tests.. Almost dead by his fragmentation bomb, he was saved both by Rias, and Doctor Yensen..Waste, that the Knight piece didnt ressurected him in proper way, so Yensen had to put rest of the metal pieces off Tony's body. Wanna know whats next? Read the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Caves of Iraq

**Hmm.. Sooo… That fanfiction is effect of huge boredom of limited Internet speed and usage so i decided to make this crossover of High School DxD and Iron Man 1, where his armor are solid creations, he will have something nice and powerfull and will be a surprise im sure you will be happy to have Tony Stark, as Rias's Knight .. Its connected with Iron Man forging MARK 1 armor.. Sooo.. Hope you will enjoy it… And hold to the end.. Arc reactor will be required for the gear's hideout… Hold to the end and sorry for some Iron Man characters mistakes… Forgive me please…**

 **Universe info: it's a mix of Highschool DxD season 3 and Iron Man 1 and 2.. In this form of the series, Xenovia is a Rook, that made her fast as a knight piece, because of Highschool DxD situation from ep 2, her wasted her knight piece on Tony.. Rest will be explained in the story. Plus Gremory Family is known of owning Gremory Incorporated that makes, as people belive, advanced computing software and hardware, and leads company that is replacemend for AMD Corporation. Don't make me feel repeating.. Aaand. Enjoy..**

 **Cage- General Director**

James Rodes, lietenaut of the US Air Forces, followed Tony, to his Rossomak, to talk with him about the plans when they will get back. But despites the hurry-ing, Tony made Rodes to go to the base with second convoy, propably saving Rhodes's life. "The duty car is in second convoy. It's a war limo." Tony laughed, making Rhodes a bit angry, but its always like that, so his black mate, closed the Rosomak's car and said "We will see each other in the base.. Don't die there, Tony." And the convoy from 5 cars with 3 that have 0.22cal four-barreled guns on their tops.

===TWO DAYS BEFORE THE AMBUSH==

Tony was walkin down the Malibu streets because why not. Mornin Jogging is always healthy and Stark tried to have realtively healthy life, behind the fact, that he was a busy business man, it always kept his life in realtively good condition… Nearby the shopping discritc of Malibu, stands cute girl with flyers.. "Working Holiday propably.. We will see what you are offering" Stark thought in his mind, and took the flyer, looked at it, and said in his mind.. "Hmmm. Wish something and your wish will come true. I have strange feeling it will be veeery useful trump card.." and said to the chick "Thanks. ". Girl smiled and gone back to giving flyers.

===AMBUSH DAY==

The convoy driven realtively peacefully through the dune desert of Iraq. Fighting terrorist always requires heavely armored cards and advanced guns… When suddently.. "AMBUSH!" And the locals started to scream Allah Aghbar. Firing at the Delta commandos to the convoy with Tony in the car.. Stark, for a lucky child, seems his luck ran over. They had his weapons.. Stark Industries logo on the… fragmentation bomb?! Tony jumped far enough to go alive.. But the piercing ammo of the warhead, made it useless.. The Kevlar shirt more exactly.. He was dying.. "Damnit.. Not that.. Pepper will not survive this.. Killed by own gun? Well. Slavs says, who fights with a sword, die from a sword… Seems its too true to be real… Hahaha.. What im thinking about now.. I want to.. Live once again. Have a second chance… God. Help me…" It was his trump card.. He forgot the fact, he had the flyer from that cute brunette from Japan in his Suit….. The red circle started to appear.. Rias teleported at the place, made sure that she is not under fire of advanced weaponry of the mortals, and said.. "Tony Stark. Bilionaare and genious.. Your skills will be rather usefull, so I will make your wish.." She took out a Knight piece and resurrected stark… "You shall be my servant from now on and that mark on the finger shall mark it.. Now live a life you want. Go. LIVE". His wounds were healing almost completely, but the knight piece wasn't that strong enough in resurrection of all wounds.. Specially for tony.. That the newly-ressurected demonic buisinessman was alive, his new mistress gone away and he was transported to caves nearby Gulmira City in Iraq. Now.. It all happens..

====== Birth of Iron Man =====

Tony got a quick hearth surgery on the table, by doctor Jensen.. He got out what he could in the harsh living enviroments.. After two days of coma, Tony finally woke up, with electromagnet inside his body, that holds it, even if he got resurrected, it seems that's how his wish worked.. "Thanks.. You are?" Tony asked and the kind man answered "Yensen. Doctor Hans Yensen" Tony smiled, took the power generator that gives power necessary to hold his electromagnet In his hearth.. online.. "Thanks for saving my life, Doctor.. Its…" And the few locals with the fat man entered the room deep in the caves… "Welcome, Tony stark. The forget of death.. Killer of millions. Genius and thread.." Tony understood the Arabic somehow, even if he didn't learned it, and started to speak in Arabic.." Nice to bein known as a thread to ya, haha.. Just wait until I will escape.." The dark-skinned man smiled, gave two friendly slaps at Tony's shoulder and said "It is good to know your enemy's language.. You had time to learn Arabic? You will have time to work… " Stark blinded… "What? " The crowd laughed but the fat man told them to silence themselves.. "Tony.. You will help us builing a Yeryho.. The rocket system you sold to the Jankeeses… You will build it.. And we will let you go free.." Doctor blinked at Tony's perfect Arabic skills. "How do you know Arabic.." Tony just said "Good I know on my own, than use a Google Translation System.. Besides.. It really sucks.." All guys laughed at his joke, and Tony got back to use of Arabic.. "What if I will say… NO!?" It was hardly-said no.. Fat man gringed and told his men to tie up Stark's hands, cover his head with something and gone to the torture cave.. They took the head-cover from Stark's head and started to give him typical Soviet treatment durning interrogation.. in the Salem way.. His head was hold in the bucket full of ice-cold water, that had to drown him, and in 10 seconds, took his head off the bucked and did it few times.. They stopped, took the prisoner to the air, and fat guy showed him a stockpile of his tech. "You will build it for us. We have everything you will need. Ill hold the deal.." And gave him his hand… It was a pact with the devil, soo ironic he asked in sarcastic way, his new friend.. Yensen.. "He is not going to free me, isn't he?" Two of them laughed, and doctor said.. "No.. He is not going to…" And they shaked hands.. Tony started to organize tools.. started to speak In Arabic again.." I need a titanium, plasma cutter, some light, metal forge.. I will need some nites, hammer, axe, soldering iron, plasma soldered, electric chainsaw.. bucket of water.. Put that there.. " Tony got his workspace organized.. Now.. Time to forge his escape.. Stark and Yensen smiled greedly…

====ORC POV:===

Issei stood with all the crew, including asia, and xenovia also other team as well.. Seems that something is bothering Rias, issei asked.. "Is something bothering you? I heard you wasted Rook Piece for someone…" Rias smiled, took her head up, made her finger in triangle and hold her head on them… Smiled once again, and laughed…. It was more a laugh that represent success.. "Remember when I had to use rook piece to make Xenovia join us at her request? I think it was too good investition.. You defeated Cao Cao, Issei. Once.. But wasted your power.. I think the Knight will be a Yang… here in the crew.." Ddraig, crew also Issei blinked, and the dragon spoke "Damn it, Gremory.. You have resurrected his Wielder?!" Rias smiled and said.. "Yes. Now he needs to escape the Caves of Iraq. " Akeno blinked as well and asked.. "Why Iraq? Why such powerfull wielder is in Iraq…" Rias said.. "It shall be a surprise" and smiled again.

===Tony's Pov===

Tony worked for few days, disarming the warheads, building the arc reactor, saving yensen from death, practicaly, and building armor.. With the new escape plan as they called this armor, they hoped to escape.. Yensen helped him put the helmet on.. "Okay.. Repeat the way out the caves.." "33 steps turn right.. 21 steps turn left.. 13 steps and go forward, then turn right.. 10 steps turn left, 40 steps turn left and go straight to the light.." Doctor smiled, and said "Good. We will meet at the exit." The locals smashed into the doors, but the explosives exploded, and the armor finally charged.. Lights gone.. And appeared few seconds after… The Man forged of Iron gone out of the cave.. And the voice in the reactor said.."Go Home, Stark.. Live…" Manly voice of old man… His reactor was.. Strange.. "Nevermind.." And started to walk thru the caves with correct instructions, meanwhile he saw how yensen is making thru the other path and saw him dying… "YENSEN!" Stark kneeled and hold dying partner.. "Yensen, talk to me.. YENSEN!" Doctor smiled and said.." I am not.. Afraid of death… " Stark said something unexpected from the businessman.. Maybe because.. They shared many things with each other.. "But you have a family here. I can hold you and when it is over I will take you to them… I promise.. " Doctor smiled at his friend and said "I had.. They killed them few days ago before you launched Jerycho at their base… Now.. I can… Join them…" Tony cried out of despair and sadness. He had someone who understood them like Pepper.. he owned him a life debt. He failed.. "I promise.. I will avenge you….Doctor." Tony peacefully leaved his body and started to move on from the cave, and the Iron Man appeared in the light… Terrorists started to fire from his weaponry at bullet-proof titanium and platinium forged armor.. Useless.. "My Turn.." These words are spoken only when you know something is blowing up… Ooor you will …" …. BURN THE HERETIC!" And Tony started to burn everything with primitive flame throwers.. JiHadists started to run, crumble. Their morale weak.. someone fired from 0.50 cal hand-handled machine gun… He burned them as well, and fired two A-A rockets into two tanks of his.. Everything was blowing up, and Tony launched the plasma engine at his rocket boots and flied away… "UAAAAAAAA!" Tony screamed and landed on the dune sea of Iraq… Few days after in starving, and 20% of Reactor's power he saw a BlackHawk.. "HEY! HEY! HERE! OVER HERE!" Tony laughed from happyiness and called them.. Blackhawk took buisinessman to the base and he was greeded by Pepper and Rhodes.. "TONY!" Pepper jumped at him and crying but with lil anger in the look, she teasingly slapped him… "Don't do that to me.. EVER AGAIN!... I hate changing jobs." Stark only smiled and said "And iii looove being bitchslapped by you~" all companions laughed at the flirt talks between Potts and Stark… "Now we need to get you to the hospital. "Pepper suggested, but tony refused and said "All I want is a cheese burger.. And week of sleeping.. " Rhodes laughed at them both, and said "And maybe hot chicks?" All crew got better humour this time.. And he gone to his villa.. And did what he wanted.. Rest.. Whole week of resting from these events.. ooor maybe a full night.. After taking a big shower, changing clothes, he gone to bed.. And he had a strange dream.. of him, talking with a beast from mythology… "Goo.. Live. Live the life you want.." and he woken up nearby Rias.. Of course she mentioned she will go to United States of America, to greet her new knight at his villa.. Crew didn't suspected its Tony… Tony woken up and had a feeling of being totally drunk.. He woke up nearby a hot, Scandinavian big breasted beauty with bit of Asiatic face lines.. Red head.. but its not Pepper.. That girl had scarlet-red head. Jarvis enabled the alarm clock in Tony's voice but seeing him both naked.. Totally naked.. silenced and with Tony on the floor, shocked, Jarvis said "Hello, mister Stark. Today is 2008, 15th may, Friday. Weather good, perfect for jogging and gliding. You have 100 new messages on the private email box, and a company's manager council meeting come in next week. I recommend to drink the green tea, to help in cleaning up your organism from liquid silver that generated from using the new reactor core.. Have a nice day, Mr. Stark" Rias awoke and cleaned her eyes meanwhile the Jarvis spoke this.. "mmmm.. Its already morning?" Stark stood shocked, and pepper started to come to the villa.. "Tony.. It's a wide morning. 8 AM.. You have that press conference in 10 hours remember?GET UP TONY!" Pepper opened the doors and saw him naked on the floor, shocked and Rias, sister of Sirzechs Gremory, the boss of Gremory Industries with him in the bed.. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OUT THERE! YOU!? WITH GREMORY INDUSTRIES'S NEXT BOSS!? WHEN THEY WILL FIND OUT IT WILL BE SCANDAL! TONY!" Rias only laughed, sitting totally naked, and giggled for few minutes.. "It will not going to be a scandal, miss potts. Can I talk with Tony in private? I have a deal.." Pepper just got more and more angry at Stark, as she though, he slept with her.. Of course two corporations were working together since the hiroshima was nuked…Pepper closed the door behind her and said "NEXT TIME, YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF THE VILLA FOR YOURSELF!" and gone downstairs angry… "Im sorry I made such problems.. Do you feel allright after that bombing?" Tony looked at his suit's charge and he saw the flyer vanished.."Where is the flyer.. My Trump Card.." Gremory beauty laughed, and said "Haha.. Your trump card was used.. There.. It seems the Knight piece resurrected you but not with 100% of healing your wounds.. But.. You had luck. I resurrected you on-the-go.." And the voice, that said to tony – go, live- spoken from reactor's core and said "Hahahaha.. Good he didn't. I can cover myself in the reactor.. It will really make a great cover of my powers.." Rias winked at first time, as she heared the voice.. Albion.. White Dragon Emperor… "Seems Ive done right, by wasting that knight piece on you. " Tony understood the irony and said " Knight in a shiny armor, somehow rescued the princess and took her innocence.. hahaha.. ha ha.. ha…." Stark laughed ironicaly and Gremory laughed as well, sensing the sarcastic joke.. "Ive lost my virginity to a fiancé of mine.. But still. I have to tell you.. Im not a normal human as you and many others think we are.. Name is Rias Gremory.. Hier of House Gremory, and the Lucifer's Throne in the Underworld.. And you are my servant for now on.." Tony though it is a joke, and got a nice and warm kiss in the cheeks… when she said.. "Mister Stark.." Tony was paralised.. I MADE A PACT WITH A DEVIL! NOOO! NOOO! He screamed in his mind that its not possible. The flyer was a trap.. He sold his soul, and heard Albion, his sacred gear , laughing again.. "Hahahahahahaaaa. You've gone into a big mess you know? The Red One is under her control.. Just watch out… HAHAHAHA!" Tony facepalmed himself, and said "Don't speak unpleased, Dragon." Tony said calmly, and dressed his suit on himself, taking before long bath, and gone to the meeting…


	2. Chapter 2: The Iron Dragon

I am soo fucking happy for the impact my story made in one day. Dudes, you are amazing.. Im sure you liked the idea of episode one... So here it is, Chapter 2: THE IRON DRAGON

Chapter II: The Iron Dragon

Tony got a drive in his Lamborghini Huracan to the Press Conference. He decided to withdraw from the Arms Market for three whole months and thats what he is going to say... He got out from his car, parked it and gone straight to the conference with Obadiah and Pepper... „Okay, Listen everyone.. I can answer to your questions later, but now i have to say, that Stark Industries arms section is going offline for three or four moths. It is final decision.." The press guys started to take shoots of Tony, eating a KFC B-Smart big box and saying it, asking many questions.."Okay calm down.. Ill answer your questions." The presswoman in the middle of the crowd asked.. „What the sister of Gremory Industries Incorporated boss's done in your house? Some say, that you are romancing her.. Is that true?" Tony winked at the double... He literaly facepalmed himself.. Damn photographs – he thought.. „No. She.. Had to sleep-over at my Villa because of the total rebuild of her brother's villa. Its nothing private.." The media started to stalk Stark with questions, and he finished his B-Smart box. Got up and told the security staff to walk the press away... „Tony.. Its getting serious.. Someone is stalking you after that „sleep-over" story" Tony smiled, kissed pepper in her forehead, and said „Prepare my private jet, and organise flight to Kyoto Airport..Going to visit Lady Gremory in her highschool, in the Kouh City.." Pepper and Obadiah winked in surprise, and Obadiah asked."Means, i am the one who manages it, right?" Tony nodded"Yes.. Take care of it, and... Consult everything with pepper" Obadiah nodded and gone without a word.. Stark entered the driver seat of his black Lambo, and drived it to his private plane at the Airport.. „Jarvis set all allarms, permit only Obadiah and Pepper for entering the house without alarm.." JARVIS nodded „As you wish sir. There is anything you need to be done?" Tony said."Buy a villa in Kouh City. I want to make an outpost there." Jarvis only said the thing, Stark wanted to say and asked „I purchased the villa of your tastes.. It is nearby the high school complex that is nearby the city and belongs to Gremory Family. Seems they have quite infulence on the school...Do you want something else to be done?' Tony said „No. Not right now. Await commands." As you wish. Jarvis out" Tony got to his private BOEING 737 and told the pilot „Course – Kyoto" and they answered „Aye-Aye Captain" and started to lift it up. It was 8 hours, so he decided to train meditation, as Gremory recommended him in the bed _Meditation is a best way to master your basic magic abilitied in relatively short time. For humans it takes moths, but for you, it should take seconds,,_ All he did for 7 hours was concentration. At 8th hour, he saw Albion in his pure form. „Soo. You managed to stand before me.. You are rather a quick learner.." Tony stood in his inner realm, that was an island with one half is surroudned by stormy, haotic sea and the other with calm, peacefull pacific waters.. And the white 1:1 dragon in front of him, laying in a position that looks like he was sleeping.." Ye. Better tell me how to achieve that balance breaker" Tony asked thing that Albion sure wanted to hear.. But now? „If you will build and master a flying with methods suiting mortals, i will let you use Balance Breaker for 10 minutes.. Your body cant handle more.. „ Tony winked, and started to question Albion's decision.."Ten minutes? Her pawn, Hyouou could go for only 10 seconds in that skills. Why im getting ten minutes?" Albion got lil bit angry, but answered calmly."Your body is strony enough and your mental state is stable enough.. Issei could only because he sold his arm to Ddraig.. It was a stupid idea... But hell. You are getting close to Kyoto.. Safe Travels.. Partner." And the world vanished, started to degrade, and he made a scream when failing to the void.. He awoke with the scream „Aaaah. Note.. Never do it in the air." Pilot said „We are landing, Mr. Stark. Prepare for landing" Tony sat in the chair, and the STARK INDUSTRIES 737 flight landed safely, the guards of his already secured the landing belt, and somehow the media are here, in Kyoto.. „Mr stark. What are you doing in kyoto? Mr stark.. New buisiness plan, have you?" Girls – mostly asian presswomen sturmed him with questions, and he simply walked to the black Bugatti Veyron SuperStar and took the ride to Kouh Village. He was getting there in an hour, and near school. Seems it was 8 AM, before school, kids gathering, and the Bugatti car with Stark Industries logo on the doors brought the attention of all students „Stark! WHAT THE HELL!?" Car broguth their attention. Stark parked at the school parking for parents and he simply walked to school. All students were simply frozen, even Hyoudou. „Stark!? Here!? Buchou?" Rias said „Told you, my Knight piece will be a surprise" Hyoudou and Asia screamed out of pure surprise.. „Gremory.. We need to.." Rias said.. „Talk. I need to talk to you as well.. Come.." Both Stark and Gremory gone to the ORC Headquarters, when students asked questions to each other like how they know each other, or are the media rumors are true? Rias opened the ORC Club room doors, and told Stark to sit.. „Soo. Care to explain everything?" Rias nodded „Yes, but we need to wait for more members of my peerage." Tony sit and waited for the rest and after 50 minutes of waiting, the peerage came in.." Welcome, Mister Stark. Prez." All team said hello to the new demon.. Asia, Hyoudou, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper. „Soo. Everyone are here. Let me introduce. Anthony Edward Stark. Bilionare, Genius, Philantrophist, And... Our new Knight.." Kiba asked Tony just one thing „How you ended up, a Knight, Mr. Stark?" Tony said „I wasted up a fyer in a desperated moment. I was seconds from death." Kiba nodded. „Similar to Hyoudo, huh? Seems not only you got a second chance in near-death moment.. But.. How you escaped the caves of Iraq, mister." Tony wanted to say it, but Albion answered instead.. „That crazy old man, builded an armor from a box of scraps, and blown everything up, counting the terrorists.." All team winked at Stark's reactor core.. Albion said „What.. I am J.A.R.V.I.S Virtual Assistant of Mr. Stark.. Have any other.. Objections?" Issei had his Boosted Gear activated because he was training with it at the break. Ddraig commented „You can make fools of the others but not me, White One.. Albion" Albion just got extra-angry.. „Ddraig! You blown up my cover. Thanks, bro.." Ddraig laughed and said „Pleasure doing buisiness.. HR Manager Albion" It seems the dragons are still conflicted „HA HA HA. Very funny, Ddraig. Very Funny.." All team just laughed, even dragons and their new Knight..

„Soo. You have now two dragons, right Buchou?" Xenovia asked and Rias answered very calmly."Yes. Seems it was a destiny of mine to have both dragons as my servants.. „ Tony giggled sarcasticly and said „Better now, than never. I have to re-organise Japaneese compound of my Company. Ill join you later. See ya!" Tony got up from the couch, finishing the tea, Akeno made, sending her a flirty wink, and gone back to his bugatti. Driving up to the villa, Jarvis bought, in the living district.."Mmm. Not that bad at all." Tony parked Veyron in the big underground garage and took his charge off. „Well. Time to re-organise everything. JARVIS!" Jarvis answered „Hello sir. Welcome home.. How do you like it?" Tony smiled „Its perfectly located and big enough for a project im gonna make..." JARVIS Asked „Something secret, sir?" Tony answered „Yes. Made a deal with Albion, if i will upgrade Mark I to MARK II with successfull flying capability, he will give me some power." JARVIS scanned the reactor core for any other suspicious activity and had nothing, then Albion answered „Ye. Dont worry, assistant. If he will freeze, i can hop up my Wings of Divinity. He will hold enough to make the ice go out. „ Tony gone back to work...


	3. Chapter 3: Kaleidoscope of Dreams

**Hello folks. All know that im working already, on this episode, Kaleidoscope of Dreams.. Today, Tony will face his MARK II nemezis – atmospheric absolute zero. And right after, he is going to face his first enemy in Balance Breaker.. Durning match with Diodora Astaroh, Vali will shown up, but not as dragon emperor, but instead an owner of Blades Blacksmith. Want to see how it will go? Is Mr. Stark going to win against two top-class demons? Now reviews answers:**

 **Tiav-h: Thanks for the notes. I shall have that in mind.**

 **Tiav-h: I fixed it by writing in Apache Office instead of Windows Office. Thanks for the info about broken story.**

 **If the results of third episode will be as good as was at third or second, i shall make a pool. Dont waste the democratic option of the story's future and its writer as well.. SEE YA! Now.. The chapter III:**

 **Chapter III: Kaleidoscope of Dreams**

 _ **Tony's Pov:**_

Tony woke up next morning after training meditation. Usually, he wakes up or with pepper, or other girl next to her, but today he is totally alone.. Training took 10 hours as Rias recommended him. Silly, that his buisiness partner is a devil and he made a double pact.. What is double pact? It is a pact when you made a buisiness contract with hidden adnotation, for mortals usually, that you are selling your soul plus combining it with Rias's ressurection attempt, that went successfull, it means he sold his soul twice at his life. Hah. Silly to think it is possible. Rare example of double pact. Back to the story. Tony took his tools, and started to work. „JARVIS. Enable Computer and run CAD 4. Going to make that armor fly" Jarvis – or – **J** ust. **A**. **R** ather. **V** ery. **I** nteligent. **S** oftware -said „On it, sir. Do you want something to be done? Tony answerd calmly „No. Oooor. Yes. Give me that titanium and aluminium mix i told you to make it yesterday. Going to forge it on my own." Jarvis nodded „As you wish, sir.." Tony came to the crafting table, how he nicknamed it, and grabbed his tools. It took him 12 hours to make MARK II. He made in this time working rocket boots with plasma engine, thrust controlling gloves with basic military equippment, and the umi-beam at the chest. He was ready.

 _ **==Test Flight day===(The text after – symbol are talk between Jarvis and Tony. Im tired of writing Tony Nodded or Jarvis Nodded)**_

Tony took his armor on himself and put the mask.

Jarvis you are there?

I am at your service, sir. Always.

Begin hud display check and scan for eventual bugs

Ckeched. No software bugs sir.

Prepare and install home preferrences and other necessary software

Installed and checked

Okay, what you will say?

I have all necessary data uploaded, got access to ground control. We are On-Line and ready

Begin virtual walk-around, and install necessary prefernces

As you wish, sir

Check on control services

As you wish, Sir.

Armor started to move. All moving parts started to move smoothly, without annoying freezes durning test, all was 100% working and flight-ready.

Test Completed. Checking up power and completing diagnostics

EEEE...aaaa.. Ye. Tell you, do what necessary ATM checks and begin listening to the ground control

Sir, there are needed massive amount of calculations before actual flight, i recom..

Jarvis... Sometimes you need to run, before you can walk.. Aaand Three.. Two... One..

The rocket engine at boots and gloves worked perfectly. Human-Machine interface were great and worked smoothly. Tony lowered himself for 35 degrees forward and the armor launched. The scream of joy, was heard by ORC that was walking to school. „UAAAAAAAA! HAHAHA!" Rias, Issei and other crew stared at the rocket engine line that launches from the garage's door, smashing thru it. „What the.. Is that flying rocket was.. Tony?" Kiba nodded. „Yes, buchou. It is clear, it was Tony. I feel his aura.." Hyoudu said " I want that thing!". Ddraig made a sarcastic comment. „But you can fly in the Balance Breaker. Plus its fully developed." Hyoudou said „Right. Soo. It is temporary replacement before he will master Dividing Winds?" Akeno interrupted „Yes. And that replacement is bringing attention ." All the citizens got their attention on MARK II test flight..

Tony started to gain basic control at the suit's flight. Pilot performed barrel rolls, swings, fast hover starts from up, and did the most stupid thing ever. He said „Okay, lets see what that thing can do. What is the record of highest flight?" Jarvis answered „ The record stands for SR-71 Blackbird and is 89000 feets. „ Tony said „Records are for taking over, COME ON!" Tony lifted in the air, straight to 89000 feets. At that point the armor started to freeze. „Sir, we have freezing problem. Hope that dragon will help with the issue" Tony just ignored the warning and said „Keep going.. Higher.. Higheeer!" Tony kept ignoring his VA's warning, and his engine did characteristic click sound that says.. 92000 Feets is enough. Record broke. Thats where the lenght-o-meter stopped counting. „Jarvis deploy flap." „JARVIS! UAAAAA!" Tony kept falling down and said „Albion, do something!" Dragon said „You have that maintenance control, do you?" Tony grabbed the maintenance claps control at the right leg and got the ice cleaned up almost immidiately. System started a quick set up and the engines ran in seconds before he smashed into the school's ground and screamed „UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHA HA UUUUUUUUUUU!" the aarmor was working perfectly, and he made a deal with the dragon that was successfull. Dragon complimented him „As expected of Tony Stark. The Man of Iron." Tony laughed „I dont care. It works!" Tony started to hover at his villa's flat floor and said „Cut power" and he crashed on one of four of his favourite lamborghins. „Au. My back!"

===ORC Pov==

UAAAA – Was a thing that they heard when Tony just launched the rocked engines on-the-go. Motohama only said „I WANT THAT THING!" Hyoudou said „What thing." When Murayama only said „That flying hollande. Looked like a man. But out of steel.." Rias was just meters from Tony's rocket boots flame thruster and jumped on the safe distance. „Nice, Mr. Stark. I didnt wasted that knight piece on you at all.." And gone to school like nothing happen

=Tony's POV=

„My Back!" JARVIS only sarcasticly commented „I told you to do it slowly, or i didnt?" Tony got up on his own after crashin into the Lambo's rooftop. Walked to the garage's underground center and armor opened „UUUUHU! IT ROCKS!" Tony got up and took the emergency stick that he used when he got that leg injury few months ago. Took a long shower and siad „Albion. I completed my part of the deal. Now it is time to complete yours." Albion took control over the reactor's surface and said „As you wish. 10 minutes of Balance Breaker.. That armor have no issues with going into high distances like your creation, but it was quite impressive. As expected of Man of Steel. Hahaha" Albion just compared his armor with Superman from DC Comics he loved to read when Tony was young.. „Ha ha. Funny. I have to go to club's meeting room. Rias said its something important. „ Albion said „Go. Do your job".

====ORC Meeting:===

Tony took keys for his Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder and drove to High School complex. His car wasnt damaged or something. Was brand-new. He parked it before the old building and he could hear Rias, in emotional talk. More angry talking. Tony opened the door and said „ If you are going to be that loud, someone can get suspitons" Diodora smiled and laughed „Hahaha. Mister Stark. I heard rumors.. Soo its true.. He is your knight... Right?" Tony interrupted in Astaroth's question „Yes, and dont treat any girl with a manner of a slave.." Albion and Tony said angry on him when Stark lifted Diodora in the air with his fist and aimed for it „OR I WILL BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU SOME PUNCHING PRACICE AND TURN YOU INTO TRAINING SACK!" All crew laughed, and Diodora shocked, that Rias have not one dragon but two... „RIAS! YOU ARE CRAZY! HIS SACRED GEAR IS.." Akeno said „Divide Dividng. Yes. Boosted Gear and Divide Dividing. And dont make Mr Stark angry. He already have some buisiness problems and im sure it is not so wise to anger him with some private problems, am I right, Mr. Stark?" Tony nodded and sayd „Yes, Akeno thank you. So. Im busy now and if it is something important, tell now" Stark thrown diodora at the wall, making him to fall in a dancing egyptian pose. „If you have something against me, tell me that in my right profile!" Diodora got on the wall, and got up.. „Ye. Rating Game. Seems we have to solve it today. OOOr in five days. Im giving you opportunity to train your new pupil „Diodora laughed like standard madman and vanished in his circle. Tony washed the sweat out of his forehead and said „Better be worth it." Rias commented „Yes it will be. Now if the underworld knows that i have two dragons, noone will be insane enough to stand against me.. Only in a raiting game.. They can at least survive.." Tony nodded „Seems one dragon gives scary results but why two are scaring him? He is too young.." Akeno started her explainations. „You see. The ressurecting system – Evil Pieces. There are fiveteen of it plus King, thats Rias. Koneko is a Rook. Issei is 8 pawns. It is because Rias didnt wanted to waste more key figures but she ended up wasting all 8 pawns.. Xenovia is a Rook as well.. Kiba is a Knight. I am a Queen. Asia and Gasper are Bishops. And you..." Tony nodded „I am a Knight." Rias said „Exactly. When i have completed chest in this case with very powerfull pieces, the team is completed.. Sacrifice these few days for trainings on your own, okay?" All team agreeded. And Azazel jumped in out of surprise, on Rias's chair. „I knew you will have a suprise piece, but didnt expected second Dragon hahahahahaha.." Rias shocked, said „Sensei.. When did you appeared here.." Tony said „He was here all the time. Waste you didnt felt his smell." Azazel replied and complimented „Briliant mind, mister stark." Detecting fallen angel by sensing his smell..Try to use that.. Seems you have new enemy and second dragon. Thats quite impressive, Rias.. Now.. Prepare for the match" And Azazel vanished, leaving his feathers on the table. 5 of them. „Soo. Going to meditate. See ya" And tony gone to his villa after that words.. All team headed to school and started to make the training plan in motion... Everyone suiting them most.


	4. Chapter 4:Dragon VS God on Charity Party

Hello Once Again with Fourth episode of the story that will take somewhere in Iron man movie on the charity buisiness party and durning Loki's attack in the underworld, but instead he will crush Tony's party cuz of some personas from the Underworld are going to be on the party as great corporations owners.. Soo. Is Tony, the Iron Dragon, is going to stop Loki from crushin his party? And what Obadiah Stayne is doing behind Tony's back? Find out in:

And Before you will start reading. The ORC club will have suits and secretary suits (girls) when go on the party in hiding. I shall replace DxD Loki with Avengers Loki. It is better to do it that way. Thor and Odin as well.. Pepper will be there on the party, but... I will have a surprise for you about Pepper.. hyhyh..There are few things as well id like to present, like a bit of refference to Matrix first part, the bullet time and bullet freeze as Tony's magic-based abilities, and they can think its an advanced ferro-magnetic barrier. Sooo. IN THE STORY, WE HAAAVEEE:

 **Chapter IV: First clash: Dragon VS God.. On Charity Party. Part 1**

Tony's POV:

Tony woke up again in the villa located in Japan. He spended whole 48 hours without eating or drinking, on meditation to increase the time in Balance Breaker.. Saw it is necessary before doing soo. As he knows, 2 days gains another 2 hours when meditating only. Because he is strong enough physicaly, he can practice his mental strenght by meditating.. When the clock rang, he stood up, calmed, and said „Well. JARVIS. Check are there some parties, i can go." Jarvis said „ Yes, sir. Your Charity Party is on the run in few hours.. I recommend to take a guest, Mr. Stark. Propably you can pick up Lady Gremory and invite heeer..." Tony said „I dont want another scandal, but seems its good enough.. Fine.. Jarvis. Call Rias." Jarvis said „On it. Calling to. Rias Gremory" Tony took his smart-watch and phone app with loud speaker enabled.. „Hello Rias. Busy"

Rias's POV:

School ringed with the bell for last break. It was perfect timing for Tony, to call. Rias answered and the girls stared at her when they heard the person she got call from „Hey, Tony. No. I finished classes actually. Finished that meditation?" The class started to murmle around about their talk, and Rias ignored her. Tony gave a nice proposition anyway. „I Have a proposition, Miss Gremory.. Have free night? Maybe you can come with me at my Charity Party with Akeno as company?" Rias smiled, because she dont get invitations very often, specially for parties... „Sure. Akeno will be pleased as well. Seems ive got free day reserved for my knight in shiny armor hihih" Rias giggled and told akeno, that they are going to the party, „Sure, i would not mind. I have some dressed for such ocassions.. „ Akeno replied and Rias said „Then its settled. Going to US again? Meet me in Malibu, California. United States.." Tony made a fist of a winned and said „YES. Fine. Im teleporting to my house..JARVIS. Disable alarm. Enable alarms between my room and garage. Im Giving you coordinates for teleportation, Lady Gremory." Rias smiled „Thanks. Will be there atm. Lets go, Akeno." Akeno only nodded and the whole school started to spread rumors about her friendship with Tony Stark – The most well-known man on the entire globe...

Tony's Pov:

Tony teleported to the house, as well as Rias, Akeno, Xenovia Koneko, Issei, Kiba but without Gasper. He dislikes the parties so he stood with Sona instead. Also Irina decided do come with the branch. „So All are here? Pick your cars. „ Tony said to the team, and presentend his expensive four wheels. 24 of them. Kiba picked up Bugatti Veyron Superstar and came with Koneko as the passenger. Akeno had luck by picking Lamborghini Huracan. And having Issei as her driver. Tony choose Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder and invited Rias on passenger seat. Xenovia choosed superbike instead.. „ Im taking Honda CB1000R" Tony nodded and everyone drived to the party, bringing a nice attention, and Issei only wondered what his friend are going to say about it when they saw the TV recording with him, and Akeno as hiss passenger in expensive wheels. „We are here. „Tony said and opened the passenger car, letting Rias exit. She had the suit that suits buisiness woman more of a school girl.. All media pressmen and women seems to got a news-gasm like the asian girls seeing their idols, starting to smash bunch of photos, also Jarvis drave the car to the parking, also Issei and Kiba did the same to their femine passengers, and Xenovia parked the motorbike on the parking, reserved for the ORC.. „Stressed?" Tony said, leading his buisiness partner to the party's parket „Not at all.." Rias nodded when feeling the holy energy, suitable for the fallen angel.. „Fallen angel. Typical enegry for woman.. Watch out, Tony.." Rias whispered and gave him a warning.. Tony gone to the balcony and before entering to the balcony, he felt the energy of the Fallen Angel but.. It was... Pepper? „Pepper?" Pepper turned around before feeling Tony's demonic energy mixed with Albion's own aura.. „Yes.. But.. There is something i need to tell you.. Iiii. Hided this secret for loong time.. I didnt knew how you react but seems you have own as well..."

Tony blinked. Rias was right. It is the fallen angel's energy she felt. But. Pepper? Really? „Pepper. Tell me. You can tell me.. Trust me.." Pepper got a litte bit frustrated.. started to get bit angry as well.. Disoriented.. „I dont know, i can trust you. You are a demon now.. I dont know how you will react... And an actual dragon..." Tony winked in both ways together with albion.. Dragon asked, using his Reactor Core, so he doesnt need to make his voice appear like a ghost, sounding more like Virtual Assistant than actual mythical beast.. „Listen. You can trust us. If you know what Tony had become, and who saved his life, tell us. Im sure you love each other.. Your hormones says it.. „ Tony yelled at albion, but not too loud to make it hearable from the floor. „Albion! You pervert.." Dragon only laughed and said „Go on. Tell us.. „ Pepper got only frustrated more. It is not new situation but she holded her identity as Fallen Angel. -Plus she is reincarnated one.. „I am.. A Fallen Angel.." Tony was schocked.. The woman he lusted for, the woman she worked with him.. Was a fallen angel?! „Wow.. Im speechless. Maybe God..AU! Its not funny.. Maybe he wanted us to be.. No matter what..." Tony cuddled pepper instead of attacking, that shocked her totally... „Tony I..." Tony cuddled her friend.. no.. lover.. and kissed her in her lips, in a lustfull way...

=====Party Crushing Moment====

The Fallen Angel and the Demonic Dragon kissed each other for few minutes, when Rias sensed that they energies are totally close, she checked it, and said „Yghym. Tony. If you dont mind, my Brother wants to talk about sending new CPUs for next generation fighters... Care to come? Welcome Mrs. Potts." Tony and Pepper winked and Rias smiled from the fact, that Tony found someone in his life.. „Take when she is hot! Dont waste the opportunity, Tony!" Pepper started to be angry not from the situation but from Rias's teasing... „Im not... Damnit, Gremory!" Tony laughed from it, and got bitchslapped by her big breasted secretary to calm down, and said only „Auuuu. That hurts.." Pepper pointed her finger at him and said „Then i used enough light-based mana for augumentation for that bitchslap." Tony said „You did what!? You know you shouldnt?!" Pepper started to argue, and answered when they were on the go „You know what you shouldnt? Shouldnt hide it. Or i should never ask Azazel about where you are, where you been.. He owned me a favor, so he did it.. No.. „ Tony slapped her nice, cute ass and said „Show some restrain, Mrs. Potts." Pepper got a lil bit angry, but stopped when the lightning crushed in the floor's middle where are mortals and supernaturals.. „Welcome. Mortals and Supernatural beings.. Specially you, Father.." He pointed at Odin, the owner of Honda Automotive known as Hachiko Takashiro, now got his cover blown-up as Asgardian God, the media took shoots, at the situation, and the security yelled „EVACUATE! ALL CIVILIANS EVACUATE! MEDIA EVACUATE! EVAC EVAC EVAC!" The mortals escaped from the party along with media, only the foolish media chooper pilot got down by Loki. „No!" Tony and Pepper yelled at the Asgardian god. Stark. Enough of fore-plays. Time to crush the party." Sirzechs said, when he jumped near tony and pepper, and got his formar armor of Lucifer, and started to channel his energy... „I need you to buy me some time! TIME FOR SOME SMASHING!" Tony nodded also the orc. Kiba and xenovia called their swords, koneko and Akeno their powers, Issei his balance breaker, Pepper started to summon her personal sword and shield, and Tony..." BALANCE BREAKER!" That scream gave Loki's attention, when the White Dragon Emperor Scale Mail armor showed on him, Loki laughed „Hhahahahaha! Two dragons!? It shall be fun! FENRIR! COME, MY SON!" And the big as double floor english bus wolf appeard in the floor... „Damnit.. Fenrir. I didnt expected Loki... But Fenrir? I failed another task. DAMNIT!" Pepper with her shield and sword, that represented her skills and sacred gear, are quite powerfull arms, She opened her black wings in amount of five, and rushed at Loki, when Tony screamed „Pepper!" and rushed as well, creating a sword out of pure energy.. Loki blocked it almost instantly.. And Tony asked his woman „Are you.. Some kind of their leader?" Pepper nodded in silence as sing of confirmation... Loki pushed the two, on the floor, and Rias launched two wyverns at Loki's opening points, thanks to that litte diversion... „Nii-san. Are you ready with that teleportation spell?" Sirzech said „WORKING ON IT! FEW MINUTES!" Issei screamed in the balance breaker „ASCALON!" and charged on Loki as well, when he blocked him with his scepter... „Puny Dragons.. Nothing can change my powers... Whats that?" Pepper convinced Tony to go all-in on him...Its a trump card of the longinous owners..The Juggernaut Drive! Tony was emiting sky-high amount of energy like he was about to self-explode on his own... but no. Its not..

===Issei's POV===

Issei only stared at Tony but rather from beign extra-scary of his friend's massive and uncontrolled energy burts... „Buchou! Tony is unstable!" Rias scared but satisfied from her Knight's progress, said „Its not unstability.. Its.. Juggernaut.." Issei said „WHAT!? THAT FORBIDDEN FORM!?" Rias nodded and explained to the crew „Juggernaut drive can give you soo much of demonic energy that some levels can let you destroy a god, like Loki or even God of the Bible.. „ Issei got even more scared „THATS INSANITY!" Pepper commented „No.. Its.. SPARTA!" and kicked issei in his back from surprise.. Issei laughed „Nice moment for jokes, Mrs. Potts." Pepper swinged her red hair back and said „I know. Im good at choosing moments for jokes.."

===Tony's pov=

Tony started to speak the sentence that made it clear.. „I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" .I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy .And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" The massive beastial form of the Hakiryukou broke the amphitheater's floor and Tony roared.. It was a roar typical for a dragon.. The chopper media reporter said „Its going more and more dangerous. Seems someone is really.. Really damn angry. Pilot take us in safe distance.." Chopper's pilot said „On it, ma'am!" And took course to avoid Tony's anger for crushing his party.. He rushed into Loki that hovered in the air, and thrown him on the Highway, with retreating car, and Tony landed nearby him. Very nearby, grabbed his leg and smashed his body, using his leg, as throwing tool, from left to right few times (Hulk refference) and lifted him up into 92000 feets, using his Chestplate, he charged a massive amount of power, by posing himself in the ball position and prepared to fire.. Loki knew that he angered a bad targed today. It wasnt Hulk. It was a pure anger of the Dragon... „DAMN YOU, ALBION, DDRAIG!" And close seconds before the beam out of Tony's chestplate got Loki, he was teleported and imprisoned in strong barreer out of pure energy, and somehow tony lost his juggernaut mode. Thanks to Albion's and Jarvis's efforts.. Tony landed right in the party in the Balance breaker, and the armor vanished.. Pepper and Rias runned to him, trying to awoke him up, „Tony, wake up. Wake up!" Tony awoke, with a scared scream „UUAAAA! Dont scare me.. What happened? „ Tony got up with broken back and looked around, got look on his wings and said.. „Ah. That happened.." And he got up hardly, badly damaged and Rias said „Im leaving him in your care, Grigori" Pepper nodded, and said „Come, mister knight in a shiny armor and white dragon „ Tony laughed but it hurted to do even that. Juggernaut made him completely damaged and it will take five weeks to heal... or five days with Asia's healing ability.. „Asia. I will need your medical care skills..Come with me" Asia agreeded with Pepper and come to Tony's Malibu villa, laying him on the bed, but seems it was serious damage, so Asia needed to be there..

========================..

HERE YOU HAVE IT. Do you agree about choosing a replacement for Kokabiel? Tony's girlfriend? Im sure there is much to do, im still working at my story's style and that multiple essays reccomendation. It is still hard thou. Tony gone the Juggernaut that fast.. How? His meditation skills, strong body, and convininence from Pepper and Albion got a warning before he permited for juggernaut, he sat an auto-shutdown at 92000 feets after firing his chestplate, also burning out the palladium core, that forces Tony to change it even more often than in usual MCU situations.. You like it? Bring me your ideas and if you are asking when Pepper became the Grigori – Grigori means leaders of fallen angels, - i shall make another story about it that will be a DLC for it.. See Ya, folks..


End file.
